dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Project Dream Island
Project Dream Island is the third episode of Season 13 of Greeny Phatom. It first aired on March 19, 2007. Summary Little Guy and his friends have to fight the Beanson Teen and the Rejected Greeny Phatom characters to win Dream Island. Characters * Little Guy * Dr. Beanson * Beanson * Bob Beanson * Geo Guy * Green Bob * Pube Beanson * Dr. Beanclownson * Sergente Beanson * Gree Guy * Mr. Beanson * Greeny Phatom Me * Greeny Phetam * Dash * Dot * Dr. PBS 2.0 Plot It starts with Little Guy and Dr. Beanson wondering why people keep hating on Greeny Phatom. Then they play Wii Sports Tennis together. After Little Guy loses, Dr. PBS 2.0 invites them to go to Dream Island, but it was already up for sale by Beanson. Then he and the rest of the Beanson Teen (including Mr. Beanson) have to find out who gets Dream Island. But they can't decide, so they have to have a Battle for Dream Island. The first challenge is to stand on a platform until there is one person left. Pube Beanson was about to float above the platform, but then he grew a body and he fell into the ocean. Mr. Beanson was running away from Greeny Phatom Me, but he accidentally bumped into Greeny Phetam, and he turned into a greeny and fell in. Then Greeny Phatom Me and Greeny Phetam started fighting. Meanwhile, Gree Guy lost his balance and accidentally pulled Geo Guy down with him. Then Sergente Beanson got tired of Greeny Phatom Me and Greeny Phetam fighting, so he got hit by a rock and fell. Then Dash and Dot were disqualified for using the air conditioner. Then Greeny Phatom Me and Greeny Phetam got blown up by fireworks, so it was down to the Final 6. Dr. Beanson wants to push Dr. Beanclownson off the edge, but they both fall. Same happens when Bob Beanson tries to get Green Bob off. So now it's just Little Guy and Beanson. But they both win, so they get to pick the teams. Little Guy chooses Dr. Beanson, Geo Guy, Green Bob, and Pube Beanson to be on his team. They will be the Super Wonders. Beanson chooses Bob Beanson, Sergente Beanson, Dr. Beanclownson, and Gree Guy to be on his team. They will be the Villains Number One. Mr. Beanson is left with Greeny Phatom Me, Greeny Phetam, Dash, and Dot. He was thinking of a name, but he didn't know, so his team was I Don't Know. The next challenge was to build a boat and sail across the Greeny River. The Super Wonders built their boat out of wood, the Villains Number One built their boat out of metal, and I Don't Know built their boat out of bricks. I Don't Know went the shortest when their boat sank. The Villains Number One boat falls apart, and the Super Wonders boat went to the finish line and they won. I Don't Know was up for elimination now. Trivia * This episode was apart of the mini-series Greeny Phatom Battle For Dream Island! * The episode is 4 parts long. * This was the longest episode of Greeny Phatom, which was 24:42. It was later surpassed by Return to 123 Greeny Phatom. Errors When the episode first aired, there were a lot of errors. These were fixed in later airings. Part 4 has no errors. Part 1 * Sergente Beanson's subtitles were missing. * Dr. PBS 2.0 would sometimes be missing his mustache and hat. * In the IDFB parody opening, Mr. Beanson's torso was a different shade of pink. ** Also in the same opening, Greeny Phatom Me and Greeny Phetam were missing their names. This was fixed in Part 3. ** Bob Beanson's torso was colored brown. Part 2 * Mr. Beanson's hat was missing after he bumped into Greeny Phetam. Part 3 * Dr. PBS 2.0 calls Beanson "Mr. Beanson" when asking what his team name would be. * Mr. Beanson's torso was colored a different shade of pink when he was begging to be picked. This is similar to the IDFB intro error. * The same IDFB intro error as Part 1, except Greeny Phatom Me and Greeny Phetam have names underneath. Category:Episodes Category:Greeny Phatom